Uncle Thor
by Phoenix86710
Summary: What happens when T'Challa finds the Soul Stone and two Asgardian brothers decide to try it out? One of them ends up in an identity crisis. [post Ragnarok, during IW]
1. Chapter 1

**Soo...this is actually the first FF/One-Shot I have ever written in another language...So please have mercy and forgive my poor english ;)**

 **If you find any mistakes please inform me (although they are probably overwhelming). I am very open for any kind of criticism/help/suggestions.**

* * *

"You've found it!"

Thor's eyes went wide as he spotted the orange-glowing stone in T'Challas hand. "Yes I have. And I can already tell you that it shouldn't be used lightly."

"Why is that?", Thor asked and received an eye roll from his brother. "What do you think, Thor? It's an Infinity Stone. You have seen for yourself what those are capable of."

Thor ignored him and studied the Soul Stone intently. "It has been buried in the grounds of Wakanda for all those millenniums?"

"It's the reason why we have always been able to communicate with our ancestors. Our scientists believe that it's influence gave the flowers their specific properties.". There was a short break before he continued. "When my sister held it in her hands the image of our father appeared."

"Surely your sister knows that _nothing_ has the power to resurrect the dead"

"Of course. Like I said, it was only an image. He did not speak nor look at her directly."

"Do you think what I think?" Thor turned to Loki who gave him a questioning look.

"You cannot be serious, brother!"

"Why not? I know you miss them just as much as I do, Loki."

"What good would it do?"

"...We could see them one last time. It would give us strength in the coming fight."

He shook his head disapprovingly. "Do what you must. You'll never listen to me anyway."

"You cannot fool me, brother." He smirked at Loki. "You do it."

"Absolutely not"

"Why? You said yourself that you'd do anything to speak to mother one last time."

Loki bared his teeth slightly, "That conversation was for your ears only. And if you would have listened properly you'd know that she couldn't speak anyway."

"Do it."

Rolling his eyes once more Loki took the stone from T'Challa's outstretched hand and closed his fingers around it. Immediately he felt the energy searching through him and closed his eyes against the storm of emotions that it brought to light.

"This is a bad idea..."

His eyes still closed he waited for his brother's response, but none came. _Did it work?_

To his right he heard Bruce gasp while Stark murmured silently a curse somewhere behind him. _Mistake…_

He did not dare to open his eyes. "Thor...what happened...did it work...?"

Still no answer. "THOR!"

"Loki..." Something in Thor's voice unsettled him. "I think you should see this..."

Cautiously he opened his eyes...he blinked once...twice...No. That just couldn't be possible.

When he had opened his eyes he had expected to see Frigga and maybe Odin, but THIS...no, not this.

In front of the little group stood two figures and none of them were the parents who had raised him. At least he could now understand why his fellow Avengers seemed so distraught.

On the right side stood a _really_ tall blue figure with piercing red eyes that wore nothing more than a thin linen cloth. His whole body was adorned with complicated markings that resembled those on Loki's Jotun-form. _Laufey._

One really did not have to be a genius to understand that they were looking at his biological father. Even in Loki's Æsir-body they looked somewhat alike and as far as he knew the Avengers were aware of his adoption. Still, it was not Laufey that made him want to throw up because to his left stood the one that could under these circumstances only be his mother. _His mother…_

"Oh no...that can't be...", he was surprised to hear himself breaking the silence.

It seemed as if his despair had brought his oaf brother out of his own stupor because he laid a hand on his shoulder and turned him gently to face him. "Look at me, brother", he said, but Loki could not bring himself to meet Thor's gaze. "Brother...", he grasped his neck like he had done so often in their childhood, "...look at me, please". Loki tried to struggle out of his grip, but Thor wouldn't let him, afraid that his brother would somehow vanish before he had a chance to reassure him. "This doesn't change anything. It matters not...", he stopped there unsure of how to continue. Loki only shook his head.

The uncomfortable silence was interrupted when Bruce sighed heavily and Stark, who seemed to have gathered his wits again, stepped forward and patted Thor on the back.

"Well Thor,...how does it feel to be an uncle?"

* * *

 **There will probably be one more chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys...you are amazing. I never thought I'd get that many views and reviews. I feel truely honored. So thank you so much WakandaKnights, vampygurl402, MidnightLokilover, pallyndrome and of course also the guest reviewer and everyone who followed.**

* * *

 _"Well Thor,...how does it feel to be an uncle?"_

* * *

Despite Stark's remark the tension was almost palpable. Unsure of what to do Thor regarded his sister's image with new interest. Now that he thought about it his siblings _did_ have some similarities. They both fought with daggers and were able to wield magic, if Hela's army of dead men was anything to go by. They shared their black hair, blue-green eyes, green clothing; they both hated Odin, had a tendency to try and take over kingdoms or get themselves banished...Oh great Odin...How could he have been so blind?

Hadn't he known any better Thor would have thought he was the adopted one, but he supposed for Asgardians the age difference between Loki and Hela was big enough.

Loki's soft-spoken words brought him out of his musings.

"When Odin told me what I was...I thought I was the son of a monster...but I was wrong."

Thor couldn't suppress the sigh of relieve that escaped him.

"...I am the son of _two_ monsters."

 _Damn._

"Loki you are not...You are not like them!" He didn't know what to say to his brother to make him see sense. He wasn't like Hela and although Laufey hadn't been the most likable creature Thor had ever met, his appearance and heritage alone didn't make him a monster. Gladly he understood that now. He just had to convince his brother of that.

"I suppose you are right. I am not like them. I am worse. And do you know why, brother?"

"Loki..."

"Because _I_ killed _them_ _all_!"

Thor had to swallow the lump in his throat. He wanted to tell Loki that he was wrong, that his parents' deaths hadn't been his fault, but he knew he wouldn't believe a word and somewhere deep inside him Thor didn't even believe himself. It was undeniable that Loki had killed Laufey, that he had banished Odin to Midgard which led indirectly to his death. He had told Thor himself that he had showed the Kursed the right direction to Asgard's shield generator which in turn led to Queen Frigga's death and although it had been Thor's decision Loki _did_ resurrect Surtur who killed Hela.

"Brother, Hela tried to take over Asgard and killed hundreds of innocents. She _had_ to be stopped."

"Seems to run in the family", Stark murmured and Thor gave him a warning look. _Not helpful!_

"Stop, Thor. I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work." Loki sounded resigned and Thor frowned in confusion. "Because of one simple truth."

"And what would that be?"

"There are only two kinds of people who are able to kill monsters – a hero...or a bigger monster. And since we all know that I am as far from a hero as one can possibly get...well, that leaves only one option."

Someone snorted in the background.

 _Stark!_ Thor could barely suppress his anger now. His little brother was having a hard time and his _friend_ wasn't able to hold his tongue.

"That sounded like a bad calender spell. What's with the sudden self-loathing? Seriously Reindeer Games, I get that you're upset but what's the big deal? I thought the whole point of turning evil and crazy was that your dad kinda lied to you about being a giant icicle or something."

"Shut up, Tony! You weren't there...", it seemed as if Bruce had enough of Stark's comments as well.

"Well neither were you. Not really.", Tony seemed to become a bit more serious so Thor and Hulk decided to refrain from smashing his face. For the time being.

"...Listen, Lokes. What I was trying to say was...This doesn't have to be all bad."

Loki forced his gaze away from Helas image and met Tony's eyes. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Think about it! You were hurt and...furious that you aren't Odin's son, that you're not an Asgardian by blood...well, it seems as if you are."

Loki's face turned into a pained mask, "You think _this_ is better. I am the son of the unwanted daughter who was banished for her crimes against the nine realms. I am neither Asgardian nor Frost Giant. I am some...some _half breed_ who belongs nowhere!"

"Hey! Don't say something like that." Loki averted his gaze again when he saw the anger in Stark's eyes. "You are part of two different races, yes, but doesn't that make you special?"

"I don't feel _special_.", he practically spat the words as if they left a foul taste in his mouth.

"Thor told me that this Laufey-guy", Tony waved his hand in the direction of the Jotun's image, "was some kind of king on his planet. That alone makes you special somehow. And then we have this lady", he pointed at Hela, "who was at some point the heir to your dad's throne and by the way the goddess of death which in itself is kinda cool. Were they good people? Hell, probably not. But that has nothing to do with you. Even if you repeated some of their mistakes...you proved that you are able to change! You helped to save your people and you became an Avenger. You have a brother slash uncle who cares about you and I could even name a few people who wouldn't try to kill you on sight...Believe me it could be a lot worse."

To Thor's disbelieve, Loki snorted and tried to suppress a smile.

"And you know...at the end of the day you actually are an Odinson. Isn't that what you wanted?", glad that Loki's mood wasn't as grave as a few minutes ago he patted him on the back as he had done to Thor.

Loki didn't answer but the tension in his shoulders seemed to subside. Tony was sure that he still wasn't quite happy about the situation, but at least he had calmed down and held the Soul Stone loosely in his hand.

Loki turned back to face the two figures and Tony made a few steps forward to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with the god.

T'Challa, who had remained quiet during their discussion, joined them on Loki's other side, "You ready to let go?"

Loki sighed deeply but nodded. With one last glance at his parents' images he gave T'Challa the Stone back and as soon as it left his hands Hela and Laufey began to fade.

"Are you alright, brother?"

"No...but hopefully I will be."

"I'm sure you will, brother. I'm sure you will."

* * *

 **I know I said it would be one more chapter, but as it turns out...I lied...sry ;). But since I don't know when I will be able to upload any more chapters for the time being I can only promise one more (I know...I said that before).**


	3. Chapter 3

****PLEASE READ****

 **Some of you may have noticed that I didn't describe the scenery in the last two chapters at all. To be honest, I did it on purpose ;) because even I pictured it at different places during writing the chapters. So I am very curious, where did YOU picture it? Please leave a short comment (or PM) and tell me, it would mean a lot ;). Thanks.**

 **And of course another thank you to my lovely reviewers! :)**

* * *

"I knew I would find you here."

"You knew?"

"Well...it was a good guess."

"And based on a _guess_ you came all the way from Wakanda...to Norway?"

"King T'Challa lent me one of his ships."

"I see."

"What are you doing here, Loki?"

"…Thinking"

"About what?"

Loki rolled his eyes and sighed, "What do you think, Thor?"

Thor sat down next to his brother on the rock where they had seen their father die. They stayed silent for a long while, only listening to the noises of the sea and watching the ripples on the water.

"Why didn't he tell me the whole truth? It could have spared me...and countless others for that matter much pain", his voice was barely more than a whisper, reluctant to disturb the silence.

"He was ashamed. He didn't want the truth to come out."

"What truth? That he disposed of his own daughter? That he didn't even try to save her from the darkness that invaded her mind and heart...because of him."

"You don't know that"

Loki scoffed. "Of course I know and you should too. We have known him for over a thousand years, for our whole life."

"But still we could not see through his lies."

"No...obviously."

"Brother, I know it's hard to except, but..."

"But what, Thor?"

"It doesn't change anything...really. It doesn't change who you are, who you have become."

"Really? Is that what you think, Thor?"

"Yes."

"You don't understand."

"Then help me understand, please!"

Loki stayed silent for a few minutes and Thor almost thought that he wouldn't answer at all, but then he stood up from the rock they were both sitting on and kept walking until he reached the very edge of the cliff. Hesitantly, Thor followed him.

"Is it not strange that I feel more guilty for the deaths she caused than for my own deeds?"

Thor sighed. "I suppose not. Even if I don't like that you are still thinking like this...I understand that the lives of your own people seem somewhat more precious to you than those of Midgardians...or Jotuns."

Loki shook his head. "It's not that"

Thor furrowed his brow. "What is it then?"

Loki gave him a strange look, but with a flicker of his wrist an illusion appeared next to them. "Who is that?" Before them stood a boy of maybe seven Midgardian years with blond disheveled hair and green eyes. He wore a soft smile on his face, but his clothes had clearly seen better days. His brown tunic was ripped and there was a red stain on his sleeves that looked suspiciously like blood.

He seemed familiar, but Thor couldn't place him.

"His name his Baldr. One of the children who left Asgard without their parents...or any other family members. His father Tyr was one of the Einherjar who died in battle against Hela...as were his uncle and older brother. Heimdall saved him and his mother."

"...Then where is his mother?"

"She died...on the Bifrost-bridge by the sword of Hela's undead soldiers. The blood on his tunic is hers."

Thor sighed and ran a hand through his _much_ to short hair. In moments like these he felt so very tired. He was supposed to be their king, he should protect his subjects from such a fate.

"Do you understand now, Thor?" Thor looked at his brother who he was sure felt the same weight on his shoulders.

"Brother, this is my fault too, I should have been there to protect them..."

"Perhaps...but that's not what I was trying to say." Thor gave him a questioning gaze, still not sure of what Loki meant.

In return his brother gave him a frustrated eye roll and let the boy, Baldr, disappear.

" _Everything_ changed. When I look at children like him...or when I walk amongst our people...I feel like they see the truth. As if every time they look at me they see _her_!"

"Brother, no one besides us, Banner, the Man of Iron and King T'Challa know of it. Why would our people blame you for what our sister has done?"

"They don't!", Loki sounded almost desperate by now as if he could see Asgard burn before his eyes all over again. "I know they probably don't, but..."

"But what?" Thor rested one of his hands on Loki's shoulder to ground him somehow.

"It was different when people had only a reason to hate me for my own crimes. Sometimes I felt guilty, sometimes I did not, but at least I knew it was my fault and I could live with that. But now...I feel horrible for crimes I have not committed and even though I know that...", for once his silver tongue let him down as he searched for words.

"You feel helpless."

"Yes."

Thor nodded, "I know the feeling all to well."

When Loki looked at him again, Thor was surprised to see a lonely tear running down his cheek. With a sigh he carefully drew his brother into an embrace. It was short, but Thor was thankful that he didn't fight against it.

"Come on, brother. Let's go home."

* * *

 **Next will probably be with Hela.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not completely satisfied bc of the gabs that appeared at some point, but I still hope you enjoy it :)**

 **And before someone asks, when I wrote Thanos, his voice sounded somehow much deeper and booming than all the others and it just didn't feel right to just write it the same way...therefore...bold and italic ;)**

 **SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR (TRAILER)**

* * *

" _ **...You would know what it's like to loose. To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail all the same."**_

"LOKI! Don't let him get to you!", Stark's voice almost drowned in the Black Order's hysterical laughter.

" _ **Why do you keep fighting, child, when your fate is so clearly determined? You cannot save this world. Except your defeat...and beg for my forgiveness. I will grant it to you."**_ Thanos' voice boomed across the wasteland that was left from the fight between his army and Midgard's forces.

Loki had to suppress the humorless laugh that threatened to escape him. He knew only to well of Thanos' forgiveness. But...this was the end. The Infinity War had begun, but he knew he would no longer be a part of it. Midgard and her allies were going to fight to their very last breath, the Avengers at the front line. They might have lost this fight but ultimately they'd win the war. It was only a matter of time. But not him. He knew there was no way he was getting out of this alive.

Stark tried to stand up about a hundred feet behind him, but he was obviously in no condition to continue fighting.

" _ **All you need to do is hand over the**_ _ **T**_ _ **esseract...and no further harm will come upon you."**_

Loki straightened his spine. "NO."

He would never again kneel before this maniac...Oh the irony.

" _ **'No'? What a shame."**_

He clenched his fist around the dagger he was holding, summoning his magic, ready to defend himself, but none of Thanos' lackeys made a move to attack him.

" _ **I will make it easier for you, then, little godling. Give me the**_ _ **T**_ _ **esseract...and I will spare your brother's life."**_

Loki felt like his heart had stopped for a second. _What?!_ How had Thor gotten into Thanos' hands? The last time Loki saw him...well, he had been smashing monsters with his new toy.

Two Chitauri soldiers exited Thanos' space ship, dragging Thor's unconscious form between them towards their master. _Thor...What have those monsters done to you?_

His face was dirty and smeared with dried blood, one of his arms stood at an awkward angle, and he saw a deep gash at his side.

Rage built in Loki's stomach. How dare those creatures lay their hands on his brother!

The Chitauri stopped at Thanos' side and threw Thor to the ground. One of them kicked him in the side until he started to stir.

" **Sit up."** , Thanos growled, but Thor clearly did not possess the strength. The titan sent a furious glare toward the Chitauri who quickly forced him to his knees.

"How could I trust your word?", Loki said through clenched teeth.

" _ **I**_ **always** ** _keep my word."_**

 _'You will long for something as sweet as pain.'_ He couldn't control the fear that he felt remembering The Other's words. And he _knew_. Thanos wouldn't break his promise, because it didn't matter to him. Thor's life was nothing to Thanos.

But Loki was still hesitant. Giving him the Tesseract meant that there would be another Infinity Stone at his disposal to use against them. More than that, the Tesseract was capable of transporting him and his armies across the universe to cause more destruction on other worlds. Was all that really worth one life, even the life of his own brother and king?

" _ **Now"**_ , Loki watched in horror as Thanos ran his fingers through Thor's hair, _**"You will give me the**_ _ **T**_ _ **esseract, child, or I will crush his scull."**_ To enforce his words, he gripped Thor's head and squeezed, hard.

Thor's screams tore through the silence that had fallen over the field.

Loki closed his eyes and forced himself not to press his hands to his ears to shut out his brother's pain. Pain that he could put an end to...if he would just give up the Tesseract.

If possible, Thor's screams grew even more intense. _Enough._

Loki knew, he was no good person, why would that ever change? He would do once again what suited his own agenda and ignore the consequences for everyone else.

"ENOUGH! You win! I'll give you the Tesseract."

The screams abruptly ended. Thanos smirked. _**"I am glad you see reason, child."**_

The hatred Loki felt for Thanos in that moment could not be put into words. Still, he established a connection with his dimensional pocket and pulled out the Tesseract's glowing form. He cast a quick glance over his shoulder and met Stark's eyes which seemed to be screaming "Don't!" at the top of their imagined lungs, but what choice did he have?

Loki took a deep breath and began walking across the field, eyes not leaving his brother where he laid on the ground, unmoving.

In the distance, behind Thanos and the Black Order he could hear the Chitauri's gurgling laughs. It must have been almost half his army assembled to watch his defeat.

The minute he needed to cross the field felt like hours while he searched desperately for a way to end this any other way, but none came to his mind.

He shivered involuntarily as he came to stand before his former master, but forced himself to keep a neutral appearance. He wouldn't show weakness.

Thanos' smile widened. _**"What are you waiting for? Give it to me!"**_

"Let my brother go first."

The obnoxious smile didn't falter, but he sounded less amused now. _**"Who do you think you are to give me orders? I will let him go as soon as I hold it in my hand."**_ He stretched his hand out. _**"Now give it to me before I loose my patience."**_

Hesitantly, he laid the cube on Thanos' palm and stepped back. Again he looked at Thor who lifted his head to look at him. In his eyes Loki could see something like grief...and disappointment. He was once again disappointed in Loki.

He turned to Thanos' again who studied the Infinity Stone carefully.

"May we go now?"

The titan didn't spare him a glance and waved his hand in dismissal. _**"The little king is free to go."**_

Loki let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Maybe they would get out of this alive after all. He turned back and gestured for Stark to come over and help him. There was no way he could move Thor on his own.

Iron Man landed beside him with a thud. "Well?", he sounded quite nervous.

"Help me take Thor back to the ship." Tony only nodded and made his way over to Thor. The Chitauri who stood on both of his sides drew back without a word.

" _ **You on the other hand..."**_

Loki whirled around as if he had been struck by lightning. He stared at Thanos disbelievingly.

" _ **What? Did you think I would let you get away with your betrayal? I told you before, I always keep my promises."**_ He waved his hand again and Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive and Ebony Maw circled him, weapons drawn.

"Loki?", he heard the panic in Stark's voice. "What do we do now..?"

He hesitated only a moment. "Take Thor to the ship and leave this wretched place."

"Excuse me? We are not going to leave you behind!"

"I said GO!" Maybe it was the desperate fury in his voice or the crazy look in his eyes that made Stark follow his order, he didn't know, but he also didn't care. He would make sure that this hadn't all been for nothing and that Thor was at least save.

He watched Stark's retreating form, Thor under his arm like a rag doll. He must have fallen unconscious again.

It was truly a shame that Thor's last expression toward him would be disappointment, but he'd prefer it over his usual sentiment. This was not the time anyway.

" _ **Take him to a cell until I find the time to deal with him."**_

Again, Loki could feel the fear that clawed at his insides. He knew Thanos wasn't going to let him die anytime soon.

 _There has to be a way out of this...come on, think!_

But only one came to his mind.

He felt Corvus and Proxima grab his arms, ready to drag him off to their ship, but he barely registered the pain of their nails digging into his skin.

He closed his eyes, concentrating every fiber of his being to summon the full force of his magic. He relished the growing power spreading through his body, threatening to come forth, but it was not enough yet. He let go completely of all control and opened his senses to Yggdrasil, the very source of magic in the nine realms. He drew strength from their connection as Thor and Hela drew theirs from Asgard.

At the back of his mind he registered the shouting that surrounded him and the lack of hands, restraining him and couldn't help but smile.

Maybe he wouldn't survive the complete depletion of his magical core, but neither would Thanos' pawns. The mad titan himself would probably survive because of the Infinity Stones' protection, but the loss of half his army was still be a huge setback.

With all the might he had gathered, he unleashed a massive shock wave of pure energy. It was louder than thunder and hotter than fire, destroying everything in it's path.

The last thing he registered where the screams of his enemies as everything went black.

* * *

When he woke up there was complete silence. _Did it work?_

He was pretty sure that he had wiped out most of his surroundings. Almost nothing was strong enough to survive an explosion like this.

Loki kept his eyes closed carefully exploring with his senses. Was he alive? He could definitely feel solid ground beneath him, but he couldn't quite believe his luck. In the distance he heard a rumble, like an avalanche rolling down the mountain side.

"It is a shame, really. I thought you possessed more brains than your brother."

This voice, it sounded familiar. His eyes flew open. "Mother?"

"Close enough.", the voice was amused, but definitely not Frigga's.

He turned his head to the side and a pair of black shoes came into view. Loki lifted his head slightly to look at the figure before him. His breath hitched. _Oh no, not her! Of all people..._

"Well, hello darling. Long time no see."

* * *

 **Story time ahead!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok...first of all I wish to apologize for the mean cliff hanger ;) ...I didn't even** **realize** **there was one! So I made sure to avoid that this chapter.**

 **Secondly I fear that Hela is a bit OOC but well...we didn't real** **l** **y get to know her in the first place..**

 **And last, but in no way least, I wish to thank you all again for your incredibly kind reviews. You guys are amazing! I hope you'll enjoy ;)**

* * *

Loki let his head fall back on the ground and closed his eyes. Maybe she would go away if he just ignored her...

After about two minutes had passed without any noises he blinked his eyes open again. Surprise! She was still there. He groaned.

"What is it that you want?"

"It's not what _I_ want, little one. It's what I can offer you..."

"Do _not_ call me that! Whatever you may think I am, I'm not a child!"

"Oh I know. You managed to cause my death. Only an Odinson could have done that."

"So what?"

" _So_...I thought we should have a little chat."

"Now?! I am about to be taken prisoner by one of the mightiest and cruelest beings in the entire universe!", he snapped.

"Oh yes, I know of Thanos. But no."

He just gave her an incredulous look. "No…?"

"No...you probably won't have to deal with him again." Loki didn't know exactly what to say to that so he just kept staring at his sister/mother.

"...because not even Thanos can raise the dead. Believe me, I would know."

So he _was_ dead. _But then why..._

"If that's true, I died in combat...more or less. Why am I not in Valhalla?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you the one who thought you'd end up in Hel?"

"Well yes, but I wasn't exactly _hel-bent_ to get here." To Loki's amazement, Hela snorted.

He finally took a moment to sweep his gaze over the landscape. Dread settled in his stomach as he realized the similarities between Helheim and Jotunheim.

Because it was _cold_. Not cold enough to freeze to death, but still. In the distance he could see snow-covered mountains and a frozen lake that caught the sunlight. The only difference made the few green-leaved trees and bushes that stood scattered across the land.

He directed his gaze back to Hela who still hadn't moved.

"You seem different..."

"Yes, well. Death does that to you." She smiled, as if it was some secret joke only she could understand. And she _smiled!_ He had never seen her smile before. It didn't resemble his in the slightest. He could only pray to all the deities in the universe that he didn't get his trademark smirk from his _father_.

He finally decided to drag himself to his feet again.

"I am glad that's settled. Now, what is it that you have to say?" There was a pause after his words as if she would consider how to start this whole ordeal. She stood only a few feet away from him now.

"You discovered the Soul Stone?"

"Yes."

"And used it's abilities?"

"Obviously."

"And what do you think?" Seriously? He really had no idea what he was supposed to think or feel. She obviously knew about their relation, if that was what she wanted to talk about, which meant that she, too, had lied to him. They had fought each other in Asgard and she hadn't deemed it necessary to inform him that he was her son. Hela was quite obviously an Odinsdottir.

"And suddenly you care", the sarcasm was audible.

She raised an eyebrow but kept silent.

"I mean it, why would you care? Odin told me that I was left to die. I often wondered if my mother was some affair Laufey had who had no other choice but to follow his orders. I didn't want to believe that _anyone_ would leave their own child..." Loki swallowed. Why was this even effecting him? He could even feel unshed tears in his eyes. _Again._ He kept his gaze on Hela who now frowned a bit.

"Loki...I want you to listen to me very carefully. You may not like what I am going to tell you, but know that it's the truth. I am as tired of the lies as you are." She looked him directly in the eyes while she said that and Loki couldn't help but appreciate it.

Hela squared her shoulders. "It is true that I am your mother...and the Jotun king your father." The Jotun king...she didn't even use his name.

"And it is also the truth that I didn't know that he would do something as...rash. It was at the time the Allfather decided to become a benevolent king and I knew that it was only a matter of time before he would try and act against me. I was furious. I hated him for turning me into his executioner only to dispose of me when he suddenly didn't like his own methods anymore. I...sought revenge...so I may have..."

It was certainly strange to see Hela, the conqueror of Asgard insecure and struggling for words. Loki only raised an eyebrow.

"I sought for a way to hurt him, any way. So I traveled to Jotunheim and met their king."

A horrible feeling settled in his stomach again as understanding dawned on him and a humorless laugh escaped him. Still, he wasn't surprised.

"You want to tell me you produced a child with the king of Asgard's worst enemies just to piss off your father?", his voice was deadly silent, strained from the effort not to yell. At least she had the sense to look at least a little bit ashamed.

"More then that. You would have been – and you were – my firstborn and with that the rightful heir to Odin's throne...An Asgardian king with Jotun heritage."

"The ultimate shame...", Loki didn't know whether to cry or laugh hysterically. "Well then, tell me, _mother_ , what went wrong with your _brilliant_ plan that you _left_ your _heir_?", pure venom dripped from his every word.

"I _left_ you, because Odin found me and imprisoned me in Helheim.", she said drily. "That was when the war ended. Laufey must have feared Odin's wrath, had he found out about you so he left you at the temple."

Loki stayed silent for a long moment before he asked, "Did he know? The Allfather, did he know back then that I was his grandson?"

Hela seemed to think about the question. "I am not sure. Maybe he didn't know when he picked you up as an infant, but probably the second your Aesir skin revealed itself." He nodded, then shook his head, feeling the betrayal anew.

"And moth...Frigga, did he tell her?"

"How would I know? Either way, Frigga was not my mother. I don't think it would've made a difference to her."

No...probably not. Loki knew without a doubt that Frigga had loved him at least as much as Thor despite knowing about his heritage. The fact that he was half Asgardian, _actually_ a part of the family and related to Odin wouldn't have changed that in any way.

Mother and son stared at each other in uncomfortable silence.

"I did it partly for you, you know.", Hela almost whispered. Loki didn't have to ask what she meant.

"You killed half of our people for me? You didn't even know if I was alive!"

"No, I knew you were alive, I just didn't know where...and you were the rightful heir of Asgard.", she said again. "If I would've succeeded in claiming the throne it would have stayed in the blood line of the firstborn and one day...it would have been yours. I still cannot believe that you sacrificed the Tesseract _and_ your life for that oaf Thor."

"He is my brother."

"Whom you've tried to kill yourself a thousand times"

"Exactly. What would it look like if someone else succeeded now? Oh no, If anyone ever gets the pleasure of killing Thor, it will be me."

"It's truly a shame you'll never get to kill him after all. I would've liked to have seen that."

"I can imagine..."


	6. Chapter 6

Oh, how could it have come to this…

He – Loki of Asgard, and Jotunheim and... _Helheim?..._ stranded in this gods-forsaken realm, another frozen wasteland...together with his more or less evil mother whom he didn't even know existed until a few months ago. Just splendid. Loki had managed to screw up his life, and death, royally.

The Norns must die laughing about him.

Dumbfounded, he watched a family of frozen ducks passing him. What the hel was going on here? Was he now loosing his mind completely?

The male duck noticed his stares and quacked threateningly, eying him warily with its one good eye. _Wait...what?_

Loki blinked...and the ducks were gone. He lifted his head when he heard snickers.

"Don't worry, my son. The air in Helheim can cause hallucinations for those who are not used to it. It will subside in a few months."

Loki opened his mouth to tell Hela that he was not her son and that she should refrain from calling her such, but something stopped him. Maybe it was the memory of Frigga, standing before him for the very last time...He had claimed not to be her son, he had pushed her away and hurt her with his words, the last words before her death.

Instead he said, "I assure you I have no intention of staying here. I am only waiting for you to release me so I can go to Valhalla. By the way, you have still not told me about your so called 'offer'"

"I see."

Loki quirked an eyebrow. She avoided his gaze.

"Listen Loki, I know it doesn't seem to be very homy here..."

He looked at her incredulously. "It's _Hel_."

"That it is", she said drily.

He snorted. "I still don't know how you managed to interfere." When she didn't answer after a few seconds he got a bad feeling again. "You... _did_ interfere, did you not? I mean...Surely I wasn't destined to rot in Hel." There was a slight note of panic in his voice.

"No, _I_ was destined to rot in Hel. You might remember that I, too died in battle, but I chose to not go to Valhalla because..."

"Father would have kicked you out?" He regretted his words instantly as he noticed the hurt in her eyes that she masked quickly.

" _No._ Because I knew that I would never find peace there."

That gave him a pause. "What do you mean? Surely there are people you would want to be reunited with?", he spoke cautiously unsure of how she'd react.

"Only one."

Absolutely nothing could have stopped him to roll his eyes because of her sentiment. It earned him a laugh.

"I have heard you do not appreciate sentiment, but I have contained my thoughts and feelings for too long. Either because of Odin or my own foolish hate, I will not do so any longer." She gave Loki a large smile that looked totally misplaced on her features.

"But if you wanted to reunite with me", speaking it out loud sounded wrong for so many reasons, "Why did you not join our family in Valhalla? You must have known that I would end up there at some point."

Hela sighed. "I told you before, but I will say it again. I would never find peace...and _you_ would not either."

"What are you talking about..."

"Think it through!", her tone was harsh, "Do you honestly want to go back to those who treated you as someone inferior, who lied to you for all your life? Do you really wish to spend eternity with them?!"

"Mother is there, waiting for me, and Thor will be there too! Why would I want to be parted from my family, even in death?"

He knew she had a point. It's not as if he had ever felt particularly at home in Asgard. Still, he couldn't stop thinking about Frigga. He had missed her so much with the only consolation being that he would see her again in the afterlife.

But those thoughts didn't take the guild away that he felt looking at Hela's expression of utter betrayal and hurt.

"And am I not your mother?"

Loki had to swallow the lump in his throat. He didn't know what to answer to that. He was terrified to say yet again the wrong thing and push another member of his family away, but for him, Frigga was his mother and nothing would change that.

"You...are family, but so are Frigga and Thor, even Odin. Why do you make me choose?"

She lowered her head as in shame and sighed. "I understand, believe me, I do, but you must see that I only wish to protect you."

"From what?!", he was loosing his patience. He didn't have the slightest idea what Hela was talking about.

"They broke you before! They broke me! And with time they will do so again."

"How can you say that!"

She sighed heavily. "We do not belong there, darling, can't you see?"

"Maybe you don't, but I do. I am still a prince of Asgard!"

She sighed again and shook her head as if disappointed. "Fine."

"'Fine'? Does that mean you will send me to Valhalla?"

"If you wish", Loki didn't like the defeated tone in her voice.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Listen, Sister...Mother, you don't have to stay here all alone. I am sure Odin would..."

"No. I am not welcome there."

He frowned. "How can you say that? Clearly, you have changed."

"It doesn't matter. Half of Asgard must be there now."

 _Oh._

"And I have a responsibility in this realm. I am the queen of the dead", she gave a humorless laugh. "I will not keep you here against your will, Loki, however much I wish to." She smiled slightly.

Loki nodded slowly. "Alright."

"Yes."

He cleared his throat awkwardly, "I guess that's goodbye now"

Hela closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them again, Loki saw the mist in her eyes. Was she crying?

She stretched her hand out and formed a circle in the air. A green stream of seidr followed her movement and a portal opened before them. Loki couldn't see the other side, but decided to trust that it let to his destination.

He turned to Hela and studied her intently. He could tell she tried desperately to hide her tears, but it wasn't working that well. He sighed and rolled his eyes again. "No word to anyone", Loki said before he made a step towards her and drew her in an embrace.

To be honest, he had expected her to grow stiff or to not react at all. What he didn't expect was for her to hold on for dear life and to squeeze all air out of him, but he didn't draw back. He just held her for a few minutes before she hesitantly let go. She looked him in the eyes and touched his cheek in a motherly fashion. "I guess I'll miss you, little one."

He rolled his eyes because of the nickname and she gave him a mocking smile.

"Now go, little warrior. Perhaps we'll see each other again."

He just lifted his eyebrow. _Seriously?_ Which one of them was the little one?

"I hope so, little Princess." Loki gave her his trademark smirk and she punched him playfully.

"Go."

"Of course, my Queen. At once, my Queen."

And with another smile in Hela's direction he stepped through the portal.

* * *

 **So...I guess that's it? I really hoped you liked it and thank you all so much for reading until the end.**

 **Now, let us all pray for our Loki...may he survive more than five minutes of Infinity War!**


End file.
